


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snowing - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Jughead Jones has a big question to ask Betty Cooper. In the most romantic way he can think of and with the snow falling around them Betty couldn't say anything else but YES! to the love of her life. And with a rather large surprise of her own to tell him too the night couldn't be more magical.





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone !  
> This Story is a gift for my amazing Secret Santa Buddy Endlesswriter03  
> I really hope you like it !!! Please let me know what you think.  
> Thanks also to my Beta Peyton for editing this piece for me.  
> It was inspired by the song Walking in a Winter Wonderland and the lyrics are scattered throughout.

Watching snow fall was a magical thing. Each flake handcrafted by the gods both unique and beautiful in their own ways. Much like the loving relationship Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones had together. 

Neither of them knew how it happened but their so glad it did. 

Sleigh bells were ringing as Betty waited outside the front of their New York apartment for Jughead to run back and get his camera. She listened to them jingle in the wind atop many street lamps and cars that rushed past on the icy street. The decorations of the season being one of the things she loved so much about Christmas. 

Jughead her man of mystery was taking her on a surprise evening Christmas Eve date. An idea he said he’d been planning since last Christmas but wouldn’t tell her anything about. 

Her pastel pink beanie and oversized jacket and scarf kept her snug and warm as she waited for him. Their small street lane was glistening with the sparkle of freshly fallen snow and the chill it caused made Betty’s nose turn bright red like Rudolph’s. 

It was the most beautiful sight Jughead Jones had ever seen as he paused in the doorway. 

“Ok, I got it, sorry Betts. You must be freezing.” Jughead said hurriedly, coming back outside and cursing himself for putting them behind schedule. 

“It’s ok Juggie. I like the cold.” She smiled at him with a world of love in her eyes that was only for him. 

“You're so cute in this outfit,” he chuckled, making her giggle. He could always make her blush. Fixing her scarf that had twisted in the wind and tucking a stray blond curl of hair back into her beanie, Jughead felt insanely nervous. This date was going to be so much more than a night out. She was his everything. He couldn’t live without her. His love stronger than any force in the world. Jughead Jones LOVED Betty Cooper and he couldn’t express it enough. 

“Ready?” He asked her happily, trying to hide his nerves. 

“Yep,” Betty replied excited, taking his hand and entwined their fingers warmly. Both of them so undoubtedly happy tonight. 

“I thought we could just start with a walk in Central Park.” 

“Sounds perfect Jug.” 

Their shoes made footprints in the snow as they left together so happy in their winter wonderland. 

They were spending Christmas alone this year. Just the two of them eating delicious food and all the holiday candy in the world. The small chocolates in their stockings being their favourites and secretly the most expensive. 

All their family was back in Riverdale and although they loved them all, Betty and Jughead wanted a quiet holiday this year- stress free. 

Betty had bought Jughead’s present back in September, finding the perfect gift but she didn’t realise she would be giving him another surprise gift that couldn’t be wrapped. 

Gone away was the blue sky. Replaced by fluffy snowy clouds but it didn’t disrupt Jughead’s plans. Here to stay was his gift to Betty and it would be spectacular. He had a present under the tree for her but tonight was his main gift. 

It was cut and coloured perfectly, the band slim and silver. The rock was much more than he could afford but she deserved beautiful things just like her. 

As they walked and the snow fell around them Betty leaned into her love for extra warmth, drifting away with the love song he was humming. The same one that played on their first date together all those years ago back in Riverdale. 

“I love you Betts,” Jughead whispered, the hot steam rising from his words as they left his mouth. 

Giggling at his cuteness and random gesture Betty smiled “I love you to Jug. So much.” 

“Do you want to have some fun?” 

“What do you mean?” Betty asked curiously. She watched him as he bent down and gathered some snow. She should have known what he was doing before he did it but her stare at his goofy grin and stormy eyes distracted her. 

“Snowball fight!” 

“Ahh!” Betty squeaked making a break for it away from the devilish look in her boyfriend's eyes. Excitement and happiness feeding their craziness. 

“I wasn’t ready, that’s not fair!” She yelled as snowball after snowball started to hit her back, her arms her legs.

“Wait stop no!” Betty laughed trying to fire them back at him. But she was no match for Jughead and it only left one option. 

“I surrender, I surrender!” Betty cried as she cowered against a tree. 

“Oh, I’m sorry baby,” Jughead smirked pulling her into a hug dropping all of his ammo. 

“Can you forgive me?” 

“Maybe.” She said slyly. 

Suddenly pulling away from him and throwing a gigantic snowball straight into Jughead’s face.

“Only if you can forgive me!” 

“You’ll pay for that Cooper.” He whispered in a deadly tone. 

“No! Get away! No!” Betty laughed as she ran away. Jughead chasing after her. 

To any onlookers, they looked like a crazy couple. Running around throwing snow that was freezing cold. But even though they were grown adults they had no cares in the world. 

They chased each other around everywhere until eventually, Jughead surrendered. Maybe it was to please Betty, this night was about her after all but either way snowman building was a much more productive use of the snow. 

As they put the last piece of charcoal in place and their snowman could see the world for the very first time Jughead decided now was the perfect time for their Christmas to become truly magical. 

“Why aren’t we married Betts ?” 

Freezing in her spot Betty looked at him in utter bewilderment and surprise. 

“What?”

Smiling at her wide and confused eyes Jughead came over to her cupping her cool check in his warm glove. “Why aren’t we married?” He repeated softly. 

Where is he going with this? Betty wondered feeling her heart start to beat faster at the thought. 

The answer to his question was obvious - he hadn’t asked her of course! - but she couldn’t say that. 

“I don’t know Jug.” She blushed, hugging him close. “I mean we’re only 22 we have time I guess.” 

“I guess but......”Jughead paused pulling away and looking into her eyes that were sparkling with excitement. “I don’t want to wait.” 

 

Reality hit Betty like a tonne of bricks as she realized what he was saying. Her eyes wide and her mouth starting to fall agape told Jughead he was definitely going to get the answer he wanted. Not that he doubted it in the first place. She had no words for him. No idea what to say next. Was this it? Was he proposing in the snow? 

But with a flick of his head, he took her hand and pulled her forward towards a cluster of big snow covered trees. “I want to show you something.” he whispered. 

Without saying another word Betty followed him through the snow. She could feel her emotions running on high and her future suddenly becoming very clear. 

Glancing away from Jughead’s excited smile and loving stare Betty saw it. A table, woollen blankets, two chairs, a basket and hundreds of tiny lanterns hung above them in the gigantic tree. Their candlelight flickering in the dull evening of the beautiful night. The snowfall subsiding just in time. 

A gasp escaped her lips at how beautiful it was. A winter wonderland in every way. 

“It makes sense though doesn’t it Betts? You, me, us. Together for as long as we both shall live?” He beamed. 

“Yes!” she breathed, tears brimming at her eyes. 

“Together since elementary school, through thick and thin, we can handle anything if we’re together right?” 

“Right.” She sobbed wiping away tears trying to stay strong. 

“Then Betty Cooper-“ Jughead paused kneeling to the ground his jeans instantly getting soaked from the snow. Her hand held tight in his as he presented the most gorgeous ring in a light blue box. “We’ve been partners in crime for so long now I honestly don’t know why I haven't done this yet. You make me so incredibly happy. I still can’t believe you chose me but you did and I’m never going to let you go. Be mine forever Betts? I’ll love you until the day I die. Marry me Betty baby?” 

“Jughead Jones honestly I don’t know why you didn’t ask me sooner either!” She chuckled her tears spilling over her cheeks. “Yes! Yes, I will marry you!” 

Instantly getting up and lifting her to the sky in his arms they laughed together, smiling and kissing each other senseless. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” Jughead whispered into her hair. 

“I love you too Jug.” Betty was a mess of happiness, tears, and laughter. The setting was perfect the ring was gorgeous and this Christmas was the best she had ever had. 

Jughead placed the ring onto her finger and kissed it into place. 

“It’s perfect Juggie.” She kissed him again their lips craving each other. Their tongues loving each other in the best way possible. Their love shining through every touch and breath of air their took. 

“I was going to give you your present tomorrow but-“ 

“Betts it’s fine you don’t have to.” 

“No I want to but this one isn’t wrapped.” She sighed looking up at him just picturing his reaction to her next few words. 

“Well I mean it is wrapped in a way I suppose and I can give it to you now kind of but you won’t actually get to have it for another ….. eight months or so.” Betty finished smiling even wider than before. 

“Wait what are you saying-wait-are we-“ Jughead couldn’t even speak he was a pile of mush as Betty took his hand and placed it over her stomach. 

“Yeah, Juggie we are.” 

“Holy shit!” He burst with an explosion of excitement. Happier than a basket of puppies. 

Their night started off spectacular and only improved from there. It would be a night they would never forget and would tell their daughter about in years to come. Their date was a bit cold but the glimmering lights of the lanterns and the delicious warm soup and bread were the perfect combination. 

As they sat at home later that night conspiring in front of their warm fire Jughead’s hands rubbing small circles on Betty’s not yet swollen stomach they dreamed of their future and the small but magical wedding they would have in a few months time. Betty had never dreamed of their date ending like this and Jughead was never expecting the gift he received. 

But they would face unafraid - the plans that they made while walking through their winter wonderland.


End file.
